Zachary West - from BIRTH to SCHOOL to HERO
by ComicSuperheroLedgendVideoGame
Summary: This is the story of Zachary (Zach) West. Younger brother to Wallace Rudolf West or Wally as people call him. This story will show Zach from the beginning of his life...to the end. In between he will find romance, powers, heroes, traumas, and brothers. But none of his, or his year older siblings, life, will ever be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**IN THE BEGINNING**

1 year old Wallace West waited patiently in the waiting room at the hospital. confused and slightly scared many thoughts were going through his mind as he heard a scream coming from the next room. 'is mommy OK? is daddy hurting her again? why are we here? is the baby in mommy's tummy OK? whats going to happen?' for a 1 year old wally is very intelegant. to bad he still inst what his parents wanted.

the screaming stops and the young boy wonders what is going on. about ten minutes later a nurse lady comes out of the room and walks over to backs closer into the corner of his seat as she approaches.

"you can you in now." wally gets up out of his seat and toddles to the room ignoring the hand offered to him to help by the nurse. he reaches up to the door handle but is too short. the nurse open the door and wally looks at her. he then walks into the room to see his mom holding something and standing next to her is his father. he looks happy but wally doesn't think he really is. the nurse leaves the room, the door slowly closing as she walks away.

"He is a disgrace Mary. just look at him. his hair is that ugly raven color like my fathers. its almost as bad as the other little runts hair." said his father.

"i know rudy. but we cant give him away. sadly i promised my mother on her death bed we would never give away a child so she will have grandchildren even if she cant see them. that stupid promise i wish i had never made."

**sorry its so short. and boring. I will do short little things like this to explain stuff until I get to an important part then it will be longer. but eventually I will get up to the part where wally is a superhero taking place after season 1 as if season 2 never happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-March 12th 2002-**

***Wally age 7***

***Zach age 4***

* * *

Rudolf West stumbles into the suburban in Blue Valley, Nebraska, reeking of alcohol. "Where is that stupid piece of shit?!" He yells, his voice slightly slurred as he slams the front door.

"Which one?" asks his wife, Mary, from her spot on the couch.

"it doesn't matter!"

"fine. Zachary West! GET YOUR FILTHY BUT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

a young child no more than 4 years old with deep raven colored hair and bright green eyes stumbles down the stairs and stands in front of his parents, looking up at them nervously.

"You'll do. You worthless little shit. I am ashamed to be your father you little bi-"

"NO STOP!" yells a 7 year old Wally as his father raises his hand to hit the young child. Wally runs through the living room from the kitchen and straight in between his father & brother. His father, with his fist still in the air, becomes even more furious.

"don't hurt him please! hurt me instead! please! just don't hurt Zach please!" yells the 7 year old his eyes wide with panic. his father shrugs and grabs the boys ginger hair and pulls lifting the young boy slightly in the air. Wally gasps and tries to keep from screaming in pure agony.

"Run! Zach run! go to the tree house! get out of here!"

Zach runs out the back door and up the ladder into the tree house locking the latch behind him and curling up in the corner. Silently crying , the kid sits there for hours listening to the crys of his older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3**

**September 24th, 2007**

**Wally - 10 years old**

**Zach - 10 years old**

**(don't ask about the math that I used to calculate the ages. but just to let you know Wally was born on January 16 1997, it was 1994 but I moved it up so season 1 could take place in 2013, and Zach was born May 5th, 1998.)**

**Wally's POV**

My eyes flutter open and immediately shut again from the bright lights shining in my eyes.

'What happened? Where am I? Am I like the Flash now? Wow I never thought getting struck by lightning and drenched in dangerous chemicals plus being in the middle of a fiery explosion caused by the experiment would feel so good. wait a minute...Am I...Dead? Oh no what about Zach? Uncle Barry and aunt Iris? What about school and my friends? If I had any friends. But anyways I don't want to be dead!'

"Wally? Come on buddy wake up."

'Is that Uncle Barry?'

"Uncle Barry?" I open my eyes and blink until my vision becomes clear and what I see shocks me. Sitting in a chair beside my bed is Uncle Barry wearing the flash uniform with the cowl down. Plus I can **see**, actually **see** the dust floating around very slowly in the air and the clock looks like its not actually ticking.

"Your-"

"Yes I am the Flash."

" (_speed talk looks like this_) _Oh my god I cant believe it! My hero is my uncle this is awesome!"_

"Ok kid. Slow Down" I struggle to slow my words down.

"Why-are-you-talking-slower-than-normal?" I stutter out as slow as I can.

"The experiment worked. I'm talking really slow so it sounds like a normal person. In case a nurse hears us. Your gonna be staying with me and your aunt for about a month while you get the hang of it with your...new abilities. I told your parents about the situation." I stiffen at the mention of my parents. "But its up to you if you want to tell Zach."

"No. I don't want to tell him. I don't want to put him in that kind of danger. I want - No need to protect him. No matter what."


End file.
